Time Will Tell
by takari love
Summary: [Oneshot] What is the affect of an accident did to you? Well, for Fakir and Ahiru, it made them more happy... Oh damn, I suck at summary...Pls R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Title: Time Will Tell**

It was dawn in the beautiful town of Kinkan Town. At the Kinkan Academy, the bell had rang for several times.

A certain carrot-haired girl, who had heard the bell ringing, immediately woke up while yelling, "Quack!" The girl changed into a duck and fell to the wooden floor.

The duck panicked, _'Oh no, I'm late.' _The duck quickly pour water over itself and it turned back into a girl.

Wondering who the girl is? She is Ahiru-chan. A ballet student in Kinkan Academy. She is a human and also a duck. Cool, huh?

Ahiru quickly changed her clothes. Then, she opened her bedroom window. But, unlike every other morning, no birds were waiting outside her bedroom window.

"Eh, that's strange," Ahiru said.

Then, Ahiru realized heard the bell rang again. She cried, "Oh no, I'm late." She quickly took her things and ran as fast as she could to the ballet school, not far from the dormitory.

Little did she know, two girls were watching her when she rushed to the school?

"Aaah, Ahiru still haven't change," Lillie said.

Pique shook her head, "Didn't she realize that the sky is not yet bright? It is still 6:45 in the morning for heaven's sake. Ahiru still couldn't tell which bell rang for a quarter and an hour."

"Because that's Ahiru-chan," Lillie said. "Ahiru-chan should never change."

Pique shook her head at her crazy friends.

When Ahiru arrived at the ballet room, she saw someone dancing. It was Fakir. Fakir was too into his dancing, he didn't realize there was someone else in the room with him.

Ahiru blushed. _'Why am I blushing every time I saw Fakir,'_ Ahiru thought.

"That's because you like him," a girl's voice whispered in Ahiru's ear.

At first, Ahiru didn't realize whose voice it was because she was still mesmerized by Fakir and his dancing.

"But that can't be the reason," Ahiru whispered back. "Even if I like him, he won't like a clumsy duck like me."

"Well, you wouldn't know if you didn't try," this time a male's voice whispered in her other ear.

"Huh?" Ahiru said. She looked at her sides and saw Rue and Mytho. "What are you both doing here, Mytho, Rue-chan?" she asked in a whisper so that Fakir wouldn't hear them.

"We're here to help you out," Mytho and Rue said in unison. "Time to act, Ahiru-chan," Rue said. She pushed Ahiru towards Fakir.

And, as usual, Ahiru's clumsy self came in. Ahiru was about to fell on the marble-tiled floor but Fakir saw her and tried to break her fall. In the end, Ahiru fell on top of Fakir.

She blushed, "Gomen ne, Fakir-kun. Daijoubu desu-ka?"

"Yeah," Fakir answered. He blushed slightly.

Mytho and Rue went towards Ahiru and Fakir. "Are you both okay?" Rue asked.

"Yeah," Mytho said. "That was a hard fall."

Ahiru stood up from Fakir. She was still blushing madly.

Fakir tried to stand up too but he couldn't. _'It looks like I had sprained my ankle,' _Fakir thought. He looked at Ahiru, _'But if I tell them about it, Ahiru will feel guilty. I can't let them know about this injury.' _Fakir tried his hardest to stand up. Fortunately, there's a piano beside him. He used the piano to help him up.

Ahiru, Rue and Mytho looked at Fakir worriedly.

"Hey, I'm fine," Fakir said. "Look, I'm standing."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you, Fakir?" Ahiru asked.

"No," Fakir said without looking at Ahiru.

This made Ahiru's doubt stronger. "Alright, I'll be going than," Ahiru said.

"I'll go with you, Ahiru-chan," Rue said. She and Ahiru went out of the ballet room.

When Fakir had made sure Ahiru's out of the room, he slowly walked to the bench and sat down.

Mytho sat beside him. He saw that Fakir's right leg is not really touching the ground so he asked his best friend, "Fakir, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fakir answered, looking at his best friend. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mytho pointed towards Fakir's right leg.

"My leg's fine," Fakir said.

"Let me take a look at it," Mytho said.

Fakir sighed. He carefully put his right leg on the bench. Mytho touched it and Fakir tried not to wince in pain but Mytho could see through his resistance.

"Fakir, I know you and I know that you have sprained your ankle when you break Ahiru's fall." Mytho said. "You just don't want to make her worry."

Fakir blushed. "What nonsense are you talking about now, Mytho?" Fakir asked, trying to cover his intentions.

"You can't hide it from me, Fakir," Mytho said. "I know you."

Fakir sighed. "Yes, I didn't tell Ahiru abut my sprained ankle so that she won't feel guilty and that's that. There's nothing more to it." Fakir lied.

"Believe whatever you want, Fakir," Mytho said, standing up. He smiled at his friend, "By the way, I think you should wrap your sprained ankle tightly before class started or you'll be having trouble dancing." Mytho went out of the ballet room.

"How did he know all these things?" Fakir asked no one in particular.

Outside, Ahiru and Rue are sitting by the water fountain in the garden.

"Now, Ahiru-chan, tell me the truth okay?" Rue said.

"What is it, Rue-chan?" Ahiru asked, smiling at her best friend.

"How do you feel about Fakir?" Rue asked.

"Uh well…" Ahiru started to blush.

Rue looked at Ahiru, "Do you like him? As in more than a friend?"

Ahiru blushed brighter. Rue smiled.

"I think your reaction had answered my question, Ahiru-chan," Rue said, smiling.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ahiru asked.

"Time will tell," Rue answered. She stood up. "Better hurry, Ahiru-chan. Your class is about to start." Rue went off first.

"I wonder what Rue meant by that?" Ahiru asked herself. Then, Ahiru heard the bell rang. This time, it rang for 8 a.m. "Hoe, I'm going to be late," she cried.

Ahiru quickly went to the locker room and changed into her ballet dress and shoes.

When she arrived at the ballet room, a lot of people are already there. Fortunately for Ahiru, she's better in slipping into class without Neko-sensei noticing.

Ahiru went to seat beside Pique and Lillie.

"What's going on?" Ahiru asked her friends. "Why are the higher-learning students joining us?"

"Neko-sensei wants them to demonstrate for us," Pique answered.

"Aren't you glad to be in the same room with your lover, Fakir-san?" Lillie asked, laughing scarily. (A/N: Laughing like this, 'Ohohoho…)

Ahiru's eyes fell on Fakir. He was seating at the other end of the room with Mytho, Rue and the other higher-learning students. Ahiru blushed, "Nani?"

Then, they heard Neko-sensei announced, "Alright, today we're going to see Fakir and Rue perform a 'Pas De Duex'."

Rue smiled at Mytho. "I'll be back in a while," she said.

Fakir stood up too. This time, he didn't have much difficulties to stand up because his leg is getting better. But he wonder if he'll be able to dance a 'Pas De Duex' with Rue with a sprained ankle.

Mytho seems to notice his friend's doubts. So, Mytho looked at Fakir and smiled. Fakir saw it and just return a small smile.

Fakir and Rue went to the front. They went into their position. When the music started, they began dancing their 'Pas De Duex'. They started off perfectly. Fakir and Rue's e pointe were perfect.

Ahiru was mesmerized by Fakir and his dancing. She couldn't keep her eyes of him.

Mytho too was amazed that Fakir was able to spin, jump and do a perfect e pointe with only one good ankle.

This time, Rue was going to jump high in the air and Fakir was suppose to catch her but it was impossible for Fakir to hold the weight with one sprained ankle.

When Fakir caught Rue, they fell to the ground. Fortunately, both of them are alright.

Everyone room started to become noisy with everyone asking whether they're okay and what had happened and so on. Ahiru was equally worried.

Then, Neko-sensei yelled, "Quiet everyone or you'll have to marry me."

Immediately, the room was silent.

Black aura surrounded Neko-sensei. He was devastated that no one wants to marry him. He went into his dilemma for a while. Then, when he had return to normal, he asked, "Are both of you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Rue answered. She stood up. "But I don't think Fakir is."

"I'm alright," Fakir said. He was about to stand up but he couldn't. Fakir tried again but still he couldn't.

"Let me see your right leg, Fakir," Neko-sensei said.

"No, it's okay." Fakir said. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Mytho said. "Fakir had sprained his ankle in an accident, Neko-sensei." Mytho told Neko-sensei. "But he insisted on not telling anyone about it."

Fakir glared at his best friend. "Why you goody two shoes." Fakir muttered under his breath.

"Did he sprain his ankle because he was breaking my fall this morning?" A girl's voice suddenly asked out of the blue. It was Ahiru.

Fakir looked at another direction. "No, that's not the reason." He said.

"Well, we should bring Mr. Fakir to the infirmary." Neko-sensei said.

"I'll take him there," Ahiru said softly.

"Really?" Neko-sensei asked. "Or maybe Mr. Mytho could do it?"

"No, Fakir is in capable hands," Mytho said, smiling.

Fakir glared at Mytho while Ahiru just looked down at the floor with guilt n her eyes.

With one hand on Ahiru's shoulder, Ahiru helped Fakir to the infirmary.

Once there, Fakir's right ankle was bandage again. Then, they went to the garden. Since it is still school time, Fakir and Ahiru are alone at the garden. They've already gained permission from Neko-sensei to skip class for the day.

They sat on a bench under the cherry blossom trees. Ahiru was gripping her skirt really tight while blushing. Fakir, too, is blushing slightly.

They sat there in silence. No one knows what to say or what to do. Then, Fakir broke the silence.

"Ahiru," Fakir said, still looking at his lap.

"Y-Yes," Ahiru said.

"What happened to my ankle was not your fault, you know." Fakir said.

Ahiru immediately turned to Fakir. "But you sprained your ankle because you were breaking my fall." Ahiru cried. "That was my fault it happened."

"Actually, it was Mytho and Rue's fault to be exact." Fakir told her. Fakir looked at Ahiru. "It was because I'm taking too much time."

"Taking to much time?" Ahiru asked.

"After all we've been through together, Ahiru," Fakir confessed. "I started to develop feelings for you. And it's not ordinary feelings, Ahiru because I'm falling in love with you." Fakir blushed slightly.

"I…"Ahiru said. She was speechless. Sure she had wanted this for a long time but now that it happened, she doesn't know what to say.

"You don't have to give your answer now, Ahiru," Fakir said. "But just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." Fakir whispered in Ahiru's ear.

Ahiru blushed five shades of red. Then, she confessed, "I-Ive fell in love with you too, Fakir."

Fakir said nothing. He just took Ahiru in a pure, light kiss of two seconds. "Just be by my side, Ahiru." And Fakir took Ahiru in his embrace.

What Ahiru and Fakir didn't know was there're two people hiding behind a bush nearby. And those two people had heard all the things Ahiru and Fakir had talked about.

"Hmm, I guess pushing Ahiru this morning and accidentally made Fakir sprained his ankle is good if you look at it from this point," Rue said.

"Yeah, and we have nothing to be guilty about." Mytho said, smiling at his lover.

"But…" Rue said.

"But," Mytho sighed. "We haven't escape from Fakir yet. He will have his payback."

Rue giggled at her boyfriend. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek that made Mytho blushed slightly. "Then we'll run together," Rue whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

**The End**

**takari love: So, how was it? I hope you all like it... Plz review...**


End file.
